With the development of lighting technique, comparing to the traditional lighting devices, laser lighting device has the advantages of high efficiency, energy saving, environmental protection and more. More and more laser lighting devices have been applied to the fields, including landscape lighting, street lighting, city lighting, home lighting, industrial lighting, automotive headlights and a plurality of long distance night monitoring systems.
However, laser lighting devices in the prior art has the following defects: 1) They are unable to flexibly adjust the brightnesses of the illumination lasers. 2) They can only emit laser with a fixed exit angle, and the laser lighting range is narrow. Those means they are not good enough to meet the specific needs in certain cases.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.